Daughter of Gold and Blood
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: What if the Black Widow and Glorfindel had a child together before she joined shield? Maethoriel was a happy elfling until the day her Ada died. She was soon thrown into the world of Gods and monsters when someone from her post returns.
1. prologue

AN: I started this story a while ago, but never got the chance to finish it till now. What if Glorfindel met the Black widow before she joined shield? What if they ended up having a child? Maethoriel is the heir to the house off Golden flower before Gondolin fell.

1 Year Earlier…

Natalia sighed as she lay in the arms of her lover, knowing that this may be the only time they ever got to express their love for each other. The mighty elf lord ran his hand through her crimson curls, thinking the same thing.

"I wonder if I will ever see you again?" He mused out loud. "I don't know, but I wish I did not have to leave." Natalia said, sitting up to look into his blue eyes, "Glorfindel, I have fallen hard for you, but I don't want to lose you...everyone I have ever cared about has been hurt by those I work for and I can't lose you."

Glorfindel stared back at the Russian assassin in his arms and smiled softly. He too had fallen for her, but was afraid of the same thing happening. Many of those who lived within his own house frowned upon him becoming romantically involved with a mortal woman. A woman from another world no less.

"I know...the wonderful thing is that the maia have said that because you have gone through the portal, I too will be able to...perhaps one day, we can see each other again." Glorfindel said, capturing her lips in a soft kiss...

NOW…

Natalia hobbled through the dark alleyway, trying to out run whoever was chasing after her. She held her belly, feeling her baby girl kicking her. The little one did not like her mother running so much. She dodged the arrows that were fired at her.

Suddenly, she came up to a dead end. She gasped, wishing that she was not pregnant at the moment.

"There is nowhere for you go." The voice called, coming out of the shadows.

Natalia seen a man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He carried a bow and arrow as a weapon. He seemed pleased with himself until he finally took notice of her current condition.

"You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

Natalia smirked annoyingly at her captor. The baby continued to kick her as she doubled over from another powerful contraction.

"No crap, Sherlock." Natalia growled, looking up at her. "...They did not tell me you were pregnant…"He exclaimed, suddenly second guessing his mission. "Most did not know...if you were paying attention, I have not had any hits in almost a year...I was trying to get out...for my daughter...she deserves a better life than what I had." Natalia replied as he walked closer to her.

He, Clint Barton; the best marksman in SHIELd and the resident smart mouth was rendered speechless. He knew that he had to disobey a direct order. He also knew that there was going to be hell to pay for it.

"Ah hell, I can't do this...let me help you." He said, kneeling next to her. "And how do you think you'll do that?" She asked. "By calling in backup...I promise nothing will happen to you or your baby." Clint said. "You swear?" She asked, looking at him with hope in her eyes. "Yes, I promise. I hope that maybe they will give you the same chance as they gave me." Clint said. "We'll see...I'm pretty sure you didn't have the same history as I do." Natalia replied, before feeling her clothes becoming damp, "No, baby girl not now."

Clint pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he had hoped not to call until the op was over. Technically, he accomplished his mission by finding her, but he could not kill her or deprive an innocent child of her mother.

Meanwhile, in a nice hotel room, a man in a suit sat waiting to hear from one of his agents. While he never said it out loud, he had grown to love the man like a son and was worried about him. It had been almost a year since anyone had seen or heard about the Black widow, until the other day when she was seen leaving a doctor's office there in Bucharest. He was less than thrilled that the director had chosen Clint for the mission.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He looked down to see Clint calling him. He sighed with relief, knowing that he was ok.

"Did you get her?" He asked.

Meanwhile, back in the alley with the Black widow, Clint laughed trying to answer his boss. He wished he could see the look on Coulson's face when he tells him.

"Uhm...not exactly, but we are going to need medical transport though." Clint replied. "Why not...where you hit?" Coulson asked.

Clint cried out when Natalia squeezed his hand hard enough to break it as another contraction rolled across her abdomen. Coulson gasped, having heard her cry as well.

"What the hell is going on, Barton?" Coulson asked. "Well, the reason she has not been taking hits is because she's pregnant...in fact, she is in labor..." Clint replied. "What the hell." Coulson exclaimed. "Look, I promised her that nothing will happen to her or her baby. I can't kill her and I will not take a mother from an innocent child." Clint said. "Alright, I'll talk to the director...I'll get a medical transport heading your way." Coulson said. "I mean it Phil, you gave me a second chance, she deserves one too." Clint replied, his voice promising things that would not be pleasant for the one who did not listen to him.

Coulson smiled to himself when he hung up the phone. He turned to his boss who was standing not too far from him. The Director heard it too. They both believed he was correct in the Black Widow getting a second chance.

"He's right, she needs one. What kind of assassin leaves the field for their child?" Coulson said, thinking of the ones who did not care for life at all. "Agreed. She will come back with us. When she is able to train again, I want to see how good she really is." Fury said as they prepared to leave. "Got it sir." Coulson replied.

Meanwhile, in another world, a handsome blonde elf laid in his bed, exhausted from the battle. It was nights like tonight he wished Natasha was still there. He remembered that he was told that he was allowed to visit her whenever he wanted. He quickly dressed and headed to where the maia was that had returned her back to her world. something was wrong and he needed to be there for her.

When the golden Lord arrived, he found the Maia and the king, Turgon watching through a seeing stone, a palantir. He walked over to them, wondering who they were watching.

"My King, I did not look to find you here." Glorfindel said, looking over at his sovereign. "Nor you Glorfindel...though you should be there with your mortal lover." Turgon replied, pointing to the stone. "He is right my lord, she will need you this night." Maia replied.

Glorfindel walked over to the stone and looked into it. He saw Natalia doubled over, clutching her stomach. His eyes grew huge, shocked to see her heavy heavy with child. His child.

"How come you never told me she was with child until now?" Glorfindel asked. "We did not know until now...we have not been able to see through the stone until tonight." The maia told him. "He speaks the truth, but I believe that she may have need of you." Turgon replied, smiling at him. "Then send me...that child is mine as well." Glorfindel said, looking at them.

The maia walked to the center of the room and began chanting in an ancient tongue, holding a crystal stone. The chanting got louder as the chamber filled with a bright light. He stopped chanting and turned to Glorfindel.

"Go...they are waiting on you...Natalia will tell them of you." He said, turning to him. "Thank you my lord." He said, walking toward the light. "You have three weeks there which is three days here before you have to return here. The portal will only open if you are in the same spot we left." The maia told him.

"I will see you soon my friend." Turgon told him, smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Natalia and Clint sat in the alley way when a bright filled the area. Natalia looked up to see a figure she thought she would never see again.Clint noticed that the figure was clearly not human either, he was an elf. This confused the shield agent even more.

"You know him?" He asked. "Yeah, I just thought I would never see him again…" Natalia replied. "How exactly do you know him?" Clint asked. "He is the father of my daughter." Natalia replied. "Okay then." Clint replied as the blonde walked over to them.

The first two things he noticed was that he had pointed ears and that he had a sword strapped around his waist. Something told the agent that he was also a force to be reckoned with and not to piss him off.

Glorfindel looked at the man before him that was kneeling by Natalia's side. He seemed to be protecting her and staying with her until help arrived. Glorfindel also knew that the man had been sent to kill her because of her line of work. That was one of the reasons she was frowned upon in Gondolin.

"Natalia?" He called softly.

Natalia looked up and smiled through the pain when she saw the golden warrior. She would have laughed at any other time when she seen the soft glare he was giving Clint if it wasn't for the contractions that were growing rapidly in intensity.

"Hey...guess you know then?" She replied. "Aye...are you hurt?" He asked, noticing the arrows that littered the alley. "No, thankfully." She replied, laying her hand on her belly, "Guess she is like her daddy already." "Have you picked a name for her yet?" Glorfindel asked, trying to take her mind off the pain. "Yes, Maia." Natalia replied.

Clint smiled already knowing the meaning. It meant brave warrior in Maori, but it also meant close to God in Hebrew. Both meanings were beautiful and fitting for the baby girl.

"I think the first meanings is rather fitting." Clint comment softly before picking up the walkie on his belt. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Go for Barton." He said.

Meanwhile on the quinjet that was approaching, his friend and fellow agent, Melinda May was on the way over to them with his boss and a medical team.

"Hey, be ready to load up in 5...the medical team wants to know how far apart the contractions are?" She told him. "Alright...about three to five minutes apart. Each one is getting stronger...oh and another thing, tell Coulson that somehow her child's father showed up through a magic portal of shorts...and he is not human." Clint replied.

Meanwhile on the quinjet, Coulson and May looked confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean by not human, Barton?" Coulson asked. "He has pointed ears...like an elf...but he is taller than mean and lot stronger by the looks of him." Clint replied, looking at Glorfindel who was busy keeping Natalia calm. "How much taller?" Coulson asked. "This guy easily has six or seven inches on me, Boss." Clint replied, "but he is non hostile...even with the sword." "Alright, we'll deal with that later...right now we need to get you three out of there before that baby is born." Coulson replied.

When the quinjet arrived, Glorfindel had to carry Natalia because of the intensity of the contractions. He knew their child was not going to wait until they arrived at the healing houses there. They quickly loaded up and took off.

"Put her here." The doctor said, pointing the gurney in the middle of the walk way.

"No one better put a needle in my arm at all right now." Natalia growled, her russian accent slipping. "Just breathe, Meleth." Glorfindel said, earning a deadly glare from the woman about to give birth to his child. "Разве ты не смеешь сказать мне, чтобы дышать." She growled in russian.

Clint chuckled, patting the ellon on the shoulder as he went towards the front of the plane.

"If you want to survive long enough to see your baby girl, I would advise not tell her that." Clint laughed, quietly enough for only him to hear. "Thank you, mellon for advice." Glorfindel replied, deadpan.

The archer chuckled as he sat down across from his boss who was looking just as amused as his agent. Coulson knew better than to say that from experience.

The doctors cut off the leggings and undergarments Natalia wore so they could determine how much longer it was going to be. What they found however, shocked them all.

"Tell Agent May to let medical know we will need a nicu team ready to when we land because this baby is coming now." The doctor called out go Coulson.

She then turned to a terrified Natalia with a smile.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" She asked, her southern accent thick. "Natalia." She replied, her russian just as thick. "Well Natalia, ready to meet you baby girl" She asked. "Yes...ahh." She cried as another contraction hit. "Good...now give me a good and hard push."She told the assassin.

Natalia cried out in pain as she clenched Glorfindel's hand. She had never felt this much pain even in the Red Room. This was a whole world of different. Glorfindel whispered softly to her in elvish as he knelt down beside her.

"Good...you can stop pushing, Natalia." She smiled, looking up at her.

Suddenly a piercing cry filled the quinjet as the tiny elfling took her first breath. Both Glorfindel and Natalia were in shock as tears filled both their eyes. A nurse handed her a pale pink receiving blanket as the doctor quickly wrapped her up. The doctor smiled as she stood and walked over to the new parents.

"She is beautiful." The doctor said. "Thank you." Glorfindel said as the gurney was lift to help Natalia sit up. "Would you like to hold her, mama?" She said, looking at the emerald eyed assassin.

Natalia nodded nervously as the doctor placed the child in her arms. She showed her and helped her adjust her arms to hold the bay. Glorfindel smiled as tears rolled down his cheek. Never had he thought that he would cry at the birth of his child. He did not think he would ever see it either. Men nor ellyn were not allowed in the birthing chamber in Gondolin.

"She is perfect." He said, reaching over and running his calloused finger along the delicate shell of the baby's pointed ears. "Just like her daddy." Natalia replied. "Nay...like her amme."Glorfindel replied, making her smile as his native tongue.

Clint looked over at his two bosses and smiled, knowing he made the right call. Director Fury and Coulson knew as well.

"Good call, Barton." Fury said, looking over at the couple in the back of the quinjet. "Thank you sir...I also will accept any punishment for disobeying your orders, sir." Clint replied, instantly surprising Coulson.

Fury smiled at that comment, knowing that his agent saw something in the famous Black Widow. While he had some sort of suspicion that his agent felt something already for the Widow, he was not going to say anything then. But something also told him that the two of them would be a deadly combination for anyone.

"Alright then Barton, should she chose to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D., you are going to be her partner." Fury said, much to his dismay. "But sir, you know I work alone." Clint exclaimed. "You said any punishment." Fury teased, "don't worry, May is going to be her S.O., so that means that you four will be going on Ops together as soon as she is cleared for combat again." "Yes sir." Clint grumbled, making Coulson laugh. "You know I felt the same way about Melinda and I being partners, and now look at us." Coulson said. "Yeah, I know." Clint said softly, looking at the couple beside him.

Phil was not blind when he seen that look in his eyes. But something told him now was not the right time for that to happen. He remained silent though.

When the quinjet landed, Natalian and the baby were rushed to the medical center for evaluation.Both Natalia's and Glorfindel's nerves were set on edge when they were told he could not go with their daughter. Thankfully, Fury stepped in and accompanied him to the nicu wing.

Before they took the baby away, Natalia told they what red room did to her and how they baby had immunity to all the diseases they were going to vaccinate for. Fury and the pediatrician treating the baby promised not to let the nurses do that. He also said that Glorfindel could bring her back to he when the other doctors were done checking her out.

"Thank you." She said as they walked her to the next wing.

Once they were done with Natalia, she was brought to a room and shown where she could clean up. The doctor left her a stack of clothes for her to change into, including a nursing tank for her to nurse the baby and a pair of maternity pajama pants. The redhead smiled and thanked her for the clothes and her kindness.

"Thank you, Doctor…" Natalia asked, not knowing the doctor's name. "Call me Bess." She smiled. "Thank you Bess, for everything." Natalia smiled. "No problem...no matter all the horrible things you may have done...even you deserve a second chance and kindness." Bess said, letting her know that she did know. "Again, thank you." She replied. "Don't mention it...I'll be back later to check in on you." Bess replied, before leaving to room. "Alright." Natalia said, heading into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, even as painful it was to wash certain parts of her body at that time, she felt clean again. She also suddenly felt the exhaustion of giving birth hit her. Natalia laid down on the bed and finally fell asleep.

A few hours later, she awoke to hearing voices softly talking around her. Two she instantly knew as Bess and Glorfindel. The other she was pretty sure was Clint. But the other three she was not sure of.

Natalia opened her emerald eyes to see Glorfindel cradling their daughter. She could see him rocking her in the chair as he was talking with the others. When he saw that she was awake, his smile grew.

"Good afternoon, meleth nin." He said.

Natalia groaned as she sat up against the pillows. Her whole body was now extremely sore from the night before's events. Bess walked over to check on her.

"How are you feeling, mama?" She smiled. "Sore...especially my back." Natalia replied. "Yeah, labor and running for your and your baby's life will do that. If you are not planning on nursing, I can get you something for that if you want." Bess told her, checking her vitals. "I am...is there anything else that I can do to make it stop?" Natalia asked, also suddenly aware that her breasts were sore and full of milk. "Topical ointments sometimes will, but mostly it is a part of becoming a mother. Your body has to adjust to not being pregnant now." Bess told her, smiling. "Joy." Natalia grumbled, earning a chuckle from her. "At least you didn't have twins." Bess said, winking at her.

Natalia looked at her wide eyes, realizing Bess was speaking from experience. She also seen the asian woman in the room nodding in agreement. She too must be a mother Natalia thought.

"How is she?"Natalia asked, looking to Glorfindel. "Perfect...though, I believe she is hungry." He chuckled, revealing the tiny elfling sucking on his family crest ring. "Well, I think I can fix that...may I see her?" She replied. "Of course." He replied, standing.

Bess handed her a blanket so she could adjust her shirt without the others seeing her and then placed the baby in her arms. She laughed when the baby quiet hungrily latched on with no problem.

"I guess she was hungry." She said, smiling at her friend. "I guess so...thank you again, for everything." Natalia replied. "Don't mention it...the first baby is always the hardest." She smiled.

Once Natalia got settled in with nursing the baby, Fury decided it was time to talk about her future at S.H.I.E.L.D. He could tell that she had some anxiety about the baby that she had yet to voice.

"So, Miss Romanova, what are you plans for the future?" Fury asked. "...I don't know...part of me had hoped I would find Finn again. While, I knew that he and I could never be together, I know that he would at least take care of his daughter, even if his people see her as a bastard." She said, making him stiffen.

Glorfindel knew that she was partially right. His people would never accept Natalia into their culture because she was human and because she was an assassin. But, Turgon had told him that he needed to be apart of his daughter's life. If only he had more time. The baby was too young to leave her mother at three weeks.

"That is half true, meleth nin, but there is another side to all of this...I have three weeks in this world before I have to leave again." Glorfindel said, making her look up. "Then what?" She asked, suddenly saddened. "I am not sure...the maia that opened the portal use a lot of magic. I do not know what will happen after that." Glorfindel said.

Natalia sighed, unsure of what to do. She wondered if it was better for the baby to live in Gondolin, with him than in this world with her.

"Maybe it would be better for her to live with you...she looks more like an elf that human. She would only know a life a pain and torment because of her appearance here." Natalia sighed.

This stunned everyone is the room. They had never expected her to hear that from the Black Widow of all people. She had already proven how deadly she was and how protective of her child she was last night. Glorfindel knew that it was her past that she had made that statement.

"If that is what you wish, my love, then I will honor it." Glorfindel said, his eyes betraying his emotion.

Melinda looked over at Coulson with a look in her eyes that only he knew. She had to make a similar decision and did not want this woman that had already been through hell and back go through it too.

"I have another idea." Melinda said, speaking up.

"Natalia, this is Agent May, if you chose to stay with us, she will be your supervising officer." Fury said, as the two women nodded at each other.

"What is your idea, Agent May?" Natalia asked softly. "Call me Melinda please...what if you went back with another agent and Glorfindel and stayed until the baby is old enough to be fed from a bottle. If he is of royalty like he says then, there will be plenty of people to help take care of the baby there anyway...then I am sure they can send you and the agent back here." Melinda said, making the couple look at one another.

Glorfindel thought that it could work. It would also give Natalia the chance to retrain and get back into shape

"That could work my love, and you can strengthen your body again." Glorfindel said, knowing she could never give up her skills as a warrior of sorts.

Natalia nodded, thoughtfully thinking over what was being said. She knew that it would be the best option and she would not have to leave her baby girl so soon.

"Alright...but who would the agent to go with us?" She asked.

Fury looked to Melinda who nodded silently in agreement. She knew it was her responsibility to get Natalia back into shape.

"Seeing as I will be your supervising officer, I will." Melinda said, looking at the redheaded woman. "Alright." Natalia sighed, gently lifting the little one to her shoulder to burp her.

"Well now that is out of the way…you do realize that you have to change your identity, don't you?" Fury said. "Yes, Red Room has also been looking for me." She replied. "Well, you have any aliases they don't know?" He asked. "No." She replied, "but I want to keep my initials." "Very well, you have anything in mind?" He replied.

She thought for a minute before answering. It still had the same meaning as her original name,as well as sounded the same but was different.

"Natasha Romanoff." She replied, smiling down at her.

Fury smiled as he nodded in approval at the new name, however she had yet to say what she had named the baby.

"What about the little one?" He asked, staring at the little one as she began to nurse on the other side.

Natasha smiled as she looked to Glorfindel. She changed her mind on what language she was going to name their child. It was only fitting that he was going to name their daughter.

"Finn, did you have something picked out?" She asked, looking at her former lover.

Glorfindel looked a little shocked. Natasha had the name picked out and told him the night before. He decided to keep the same theme of her name meaning.

"Maethoriel." Glorfindel said, smiling, "her name is Maethoriel."

Natasha smiled brightly at him as their daughter finally opened her eyes for the first time. She gasped when looked down at her. She seen deep sapphire blue eyes just like her father's.

"Finn...she has your eyes." Natasha said, smiling him.

Glorfindel stood and walked to her side as the baby began to look around at everything around her. He smiled down at her when her eyes came to rest on him.

"Hello pennenth." Glorfindel said, smiling at her.

The tiny baby stared up at him for what seemed like hours.

Once Natasha finished nursing the baby, Glorfindel took her back into his arms as he sat in the window of the room. He held her in the evening sun, singing to her in his native tongue. Soon she fell back asleep in the warmth of the evening sun.

Later that night, Clint came back after everyone had left to see Natasha. He wanted to talk to her being her new partner and how she felt about everything.

"Knock, knock." He said, poking his head through the door.

Natasha looked up and seen him. She nodded, telling him to come inside.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, looking up from her burger and fries. "Well, I wanted to see how you were doing." Clint replied, looking at her. "I am alright...all this is crazy, but I am alright." Natasha replied. "It is only going to get worse. That is how SHIELD is, crazy." Clint told her. "Great. So why did you come here really?" She asked.

Clint laughed, knowing she seen right through him. That was one thing he already liked about her. She was straight to the point.

"Well, Fury decided that I will be you partner." Clint told her. "And...are you alright with that?" She asked, taking a bite of a fry. "Yeah...but are you...I mean 24 hours ago I was assigned to kill you." Clint said.

She smiled at him, almost amused by that statement. He had no idea how use to that she was.

"I am...you are not the first to try and kill me. MI5 almost succeeded once. However, you are the first to want to help me. I still have no idea what you saw in me...aside from noticing that I was pregnant, you could have took the shot and killed me and the baby, but you didn't, why?" She said.

He sighed as he looked at her with honesty in his eyes. He knew he had to tell her.

"I didn't because I saw something in you. It is the same thing that Phil saw in me when he pulled me from juvie in Iowa." Clint told her, "If I could get a second chance at life, then you deserve one too. No matter what you did." "If you knew what I did you would think otherwise." Natasha said. "I know a good bit, maybe not personal experience, but I know that you were raised there, but if you were a cold hearted assassin, you would not have fell for Glorfindel and you would have ended your pregnancy with Maethoriel...you are not a monster or a victim. You are a fighter." Clint told her.

Natasha looked up at him with shock that he said that. She had never had anyone say that to her.

"Thank you...for giving me a chance." She said, looking at him. "No problem." He replied, looking at her.

Clint looked over and seen Glorfindel sleeping with baby in his arms. He could see the love in his eyes whenever he looked at the baby.

"Kids are innocents...I could not live with myself if I had hurt her." Clint told her. "I am thankful for that...I just want to do better by her… better than I had." Natasha told him. "All parents do...that baby needs you." He told her.

A few weeks later, Natasha sighed, looking at her sleeping daughter. Maethoriel was now old enough to be left with Glorfindel. He saw her face and hugged her.

"I will take care of her, you have my word." He vowed. "I know...our little warrior will have everyone here wrapped." Natasha smiled. "Yes she will...Ecthelion will be here in the morn to see her… He is like v my brother." Glorfindel told her.

Natasha nodded,pleased to know that she was going to be happy.

With one last look, Natasha and May stepped through the portal. She knew that Maethoriel was going to be safe.

AN: I hope you all like this v story. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Maethoriel.


	2. Trouble

AN: hope everyone liked the last chapter. There is a time jump and Maethoriel is now seven. She can now talk and even gets into some trouble with her friends.

Chapter 1: Trouble

"MAETHORIEL!" Glorfindel called, hearing the giggle of the mischievous elfling.

He sighed, watching she ran out of the house and into the gardens. Glorfindel knew that she was enjoying him being home again. The little elfling squealed happily, calling someone's name.

"Ecthelion!" She cried, making the Lord of Fountains laugh as he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Little Warrior, what trouble are you causing?" He laughed, making her giggle. "I am making Ada chase me." Maethoriel giggled. "I see...my friend." Ecthelion chuckled, seeing him.

"Mellon." Glorfindel greeted, "I see the little warg found you." "Indeed...we've been summoned." Ecthelion told him. "Ai...I'll let Vyana know…Maethoriel has to come as well." Glorfindel sighed.

Ecthelion chuckled at his reaction. Maethoriel most of the time wore tunics of gold and pink with leggings. Only on special occasions did he have to put her in gowns. She was like her mother.

Maethoriel made a face as she heard that she had to go with them. She didn't like wearing the itchy dresses.

"Ada, do I have to wear a dress?" Maethoriel asked. "Aye, but you'll sir by me, don't worry." Glorfindel told her. "Okay." She replied, pouting.

Vyana, her nursemaid changed her into a beautiful gown of deep red. Maethoriel turned to her with disdain as she put a circlet on her head and a ruby necklace.

"There, a perfect lady." Vyana smiled.

Maethoriel sighed as she put the golden cloak on her shoulders and sent her out to the two waiting lords.

"All dressed, hir-nin." Vyana said, making him turn.

"Beautiful." He smiled, making his daughter smile. "Thank you." Maethoriel blushed.

They headed to the palace where they went to the council chamber. Glorfindel told his daughter that she had to be quiet. She nodded, taking the cross stitch that Vyana sent for her to do.

"Sit here." He told her, motioning to the foot of his seat at the small dais. "Yes ada...why does Ecthelion sit over there?" She asked. "Because that is where he sits...don't worry, we'll take you riding later if you're good." Glorfindel promised.

Ecthelion smirked from across the room, having heard. She spotted the king's nephew, Maeglin. She did not like him. Something about him was off and dark.

When the meeting started, Maethoriel sat quiet, listening. Glorfindel looked deep in thought, listening to the other houses talk. She looked up at him as he smiled at her. Maeglin saw her at his feet, sewing.

"Could you not find anyone to watch your child, Lord Glorfindel?" Maeglin asked, making them look up. "Actually, my lord, I brought her so she could learn about what I do here...after all, she is my heir." Glorfindel snipped back.

The king saw Maethoriel look up, seeing movement in the upper level. She frowned, hearing whispers. Maethoriel tugged on her father's robe, pointing up. He briefly looked up before something fell from the ceiling.

Suddenly, honey poured from the ceiling, falling onto Maethoriel. She cried out, knowing exactly who done it.

"EARENDIL ...I AM GETTING YOU BACK FOR THAT!" Maethoriel cried, hearing the elfling above runoff.

Turgon saw his grandson and his friend running away. He sighed before calling him.

"Earendil...come down here!" Turgon called, making the two still.

A few moments later, the two boys came before him. Turgon called Maethoriel over and made them apologize.

"Do you not have something to say to Maethoriel?" Turgon asked, looking at his grandson. "Sorry Mae... I meant to get someone else." He smirked.

"No you didn't." The other elfling whispered, making her glare. "I know...that was a mean prank." She glared.

Earendil looked down and knew she was right. He saw the hurt and angry look on her face.

"Sorry, Mae." He told her again.

Glorfindel saw that she nodded at him, forgiving him. But she also did something that made Ecthelion chuckle.

"I forgive you." Maethoriel said before punching his arm, "that was mean!"

He gave her a crooked smile before the king dismissed them. Glorfindel had to take her home and cleaned up.

Late that night, Maethoriel was finally settled in her room. Glorfindel came up and smiled. It had taken Vyana hours to get it out of her hair. The red haired elfling did very well despite how curly her hair was.

"There is my little flower." Glorfindel smiled, sitting before her. "Ada...why did Maeglin not like me?" Maethoriel asked. "Oh little one, he was just mad at the king...He is jealous." Glorfindel told her, not telling her the real reason. "He is creepy." Maethoriel said, making him chuckle. "Come, it's late and you need to rest." Glorfindel told her. "Okay… will you stay, till I go to sleep?" Maethoriel asked. "Yes." He smiled.

Back on Earth, Natasha sat quietly, thinking about her daughter. Maethoriel would be eight that day. All she wanted was for her daughter to be home. She missed her baby and sometimes wished she kept her.,

Clint came in, seeing her sitting in the room they had set up just in case Maethoriel was to return,

"Babe?" He frowned. "Hey...just missing her." Natasha said, quickly wiping away her tears. "Nat… you don't have to explain it to me... I know why." Clint said, making her nod tearfully. "I miss my baby, I hate not knowing if she is happy or if she is in danger." Natasha sniffed. "I know...something tells me that Fin is c taking good care of the hellion." He said, making his fiancee laugh through the tears.

The next morning, Glorfindel awoke in his daughter's room. He looked next to him and found her still sleeping. He smiled, tucking the blood red curls behind her ear. She looked so much like her mother.

A moment later, her sapphire eyes opened. She smiled sleepily at him, snuggling into his chest. Glorfindel chuckled as he kissed her head.

"Good morning, penneth." He smiled, looking at her. "Ugh." She mumbled, making him smile. "Come little one, we'll go riding today." Glorfindel smiled.

She looked up, her eyes shimmering with excitement. He smiled as she bounced out of bed and went to get dressed.

He laughed softly as Vyann came in. She waved him off, telling him she had it handled.

"Go, she is safe with me...her tunic and leggings?" She asked. "Yes, please make sure that her hair is up." Glorfindel told her. "Yes, my lord." She replied.

As she dressed the elfling, Glorfindel changed. He put on a simple tunic and leggings. The elf lord had no intention to put on any armor.

When he came down, Ecthellion was there with his niece, Laith. She smiled at her friend, seeing her in a short dress and leggings.

"Mellon, little Laith, are you joining us?" He smiled. "Aye, her naneth asked me to watch her for the day." Ecthelion smiled. "I see, there she is." Glorfindel smiled, seeing his daughter come running down the steps.

"Leith!" She cried, seeing her. "Mae!" She replied.

They had always been close since they were small. The two looked at their father and uncle.

"Can we go now?" Maethoriel asked, her eyes shimmering. "Yes, little one." He laughed.

That afternoon, Maethoriel and Laith played in the river under the watch of Ecthelion and Glorfindel. They were happy to see the two happy.

"What?" Ecthellion asked. "Maeglin, he has taken an interest all of a sudden in Maethoriel." Glorfindel replied. "Why?" He frowned. "Not sure,but it bothers me...that ellon bothers me...to the core of my very being." Glorfindel replied.

Glorfindel watched his daughter playing, knowing in his heart that he would not get to see her grow up. She was not going to be in Gondolin for much longer.

Later that evening, Glorfindel slipped into Maethoriel's bedroom. She was sleeping soundly, exhausted from the day's adventure. He smiled, tucking a crimson curl behind her ears,brushing the tip gently. Maethoriel shuddered slightly,a peaceful smile on her face.

The next day, Glorfindel was playing in the gardens of his house with his daughter when they heard the sounds of orcs and screaming. Maethoriel turned to her father, fearful as some came through the gates.

"ADA!" She cried, seeing them. "I know iel-nin, go inside." He told her, making her nod.

Maethoriel ran into the house, rushing to the hiding place. When she got there, she waited, staring at the heavy wooden door as she clutched the stiletto dagger that he gave her.

A few minutes later, she saw it open and Glorfindel in full armor. He pulled her out of the room and into his arms. He ran to his waiting horse and rode hard to the palace. Maethoriel hid her face in his chest plate, trying to drown out the sounds of the battle and screams around her.

When they got there, Tuor and Idril were waiting for them. Earendil was clinging to his mother as they stopped. Maethoriel looked at him, wanting him to stay.

"Ada, don't leave." She cried, making him look at her sadly. "Maethoriel...you have to stay with him." Glorfindel told her. "But...I'm scared...don't leave." He told her, wiping her tears. "I'm scared." She sniffed. "I know." He said, taking off his ring and the medallion he always wore. "I want you to hold onto this." Glorfindel told her, placing them around her neck. "Okay...will I see you again?" Maethoriel asked, looking at him. "I don't know penneth...but I want you to know I love you so very much...if I don't come back...you find a way to get her back to Natalia...back to her mother." Glorfindel said, looking at Idril and Tuor.

"And we will find it...come along little one." Tuor said, lifting her up. "Ada...please come back." She whimpered, making him smile softly.

He cupped her cheek one last time before turning away. The mighty golden warrior left to lead his men into battle against the evil attacking their city.

Idril and her husband led many of the residents of Gondolin out of the city. The two elflings saw the balrogs coming into their home and Glofindel and Ecthelion fighting them. Maethoriel stared in horror as she saw her ada fighting it.

Just when it seemed like Glorfindel had won the fight against the monster, the balrog got one last cheap shot off on him. Maethoriel screamed out as she watched if reach out and yanked him down off the cliffs. Tuor held her close as she fought against him, fighting to get to her father.

"ADA!" She screamed, making Idril teared up, seeing her friend fall. "I am sorry little one, I cannot let you down." He replied.

The next morning, they found that the king and many of his captains had fallen. Maethoriel found her father's fallen body on the beach next to the balrog. She cried into his chest, feeling how cold he was.

Suddenly, the princess of Gondolin looked up to see one of the Valar on the beach. She saw him looking at Maethoriel before creating a portal. Idril saw this and walked over to Maethoriel.

"Peace...I mean no harm." Manwe said, making her stare. "My lord...the little one...she has to go back to her mother." Idril replied. "And she shall...this way...only she can go through." Manwe told her, "But she will return to here when she is much older."

Idril and Maethoriel said their goodbyes as she took her father's sword with her and her ring. The little princess walked through the portal and back to earth.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha were walking to their car when the alarm went off. They frowned and ran off to join May and Coulson at Fury's side. They saw a portal opening up as the strike teams raised their weapons.

However, when they saw the figure of a little girl, they lowered the weapons. Natasha stared in shock as she dropped her gun and ran forward. She saw the look on her face as she caught her.

"Maethoriel...baby,what happened?" Natasha said, holding her close. "Ada...ada is dead." Maethoriel told her before passing out.

Natasha clutched her close to her chest as she rose, heading to the medical wing. Clint took the sword from his step daughter and went to put it up in their locker.

Later that evening, Maethoriel awoke in a strange bed. She did not know where she was or how she got there. Her eyes looked up to see a red haired woman and instantly knew who she was.

"Mama?" She frowned. "Hi honey...it's alright now." Natasha told her, seeing the confusion. "Ada?" Maethoriel asked. "Oh baby...I am so sorry." She told her. "I watched it...the balrog got him mama...I watched him fall." Maethoriel told her, making her mother tear up. "Oh angel, I know." She replied.

The rest of the night, Natasha spent holding her daughter. Clint smiled as he looked at his step daughter, giving her a small stuffed animal, a black panther. Maethoriel took it and held it close. He smiled, looking at her.

"Don't worry kiddo, you are safe now." Clint told her.

Maethoriel moved from her mother's eyes and into his lap. He smiled, holding her close. Natasha saw her and knew that Maethoriel was going to be just fine.

AN: I hope you all like this chapter.Next one will bring the Avengers and the return to Middle Earth. Please remember to review.


End file.
